fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC27 / Transcript
Okinawa Arc, Episode 27: The Beautiful Tanabata Festival! The Past Memories. The flashback is shown 400 years ago in Neo-Verona is about to be destroyed, as just after Romeo had destroyed Ophelia, some iris petals are blowed away by the breeze towards the sky, to which Juliet had just been unconscious, she open her eyes slowly and wake up. Juliet wore a red armor that is broken and a strange birthmark with a light green color on her chest. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (My last memory that it was happened, it was 400 years ago... When Neo-Verona is about to be destroyed and we're going to leave together.) She then get up slightly, bit was shocked when Juliet discovered that Romeo has been impaled by Ophelia's arm-like dried root at his chest. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (Barely awake, I saw Romeo who had just defeated Ophelia, but unfortunately he is about to die as he is touched right in the heart.) She rushed towards the dying Romeo, then held him while see him dying. Romeo raise slightly while open his eyes. Tybalt, Curio and Francisco as human forms, who are riding on the Dragon Steeds. Juliet shook her head as she's about to crying, Romeo lay on her face. He had a sad look and his blood dripped on his face at left, Juliet had a sad look as she hears Romeo's last words. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (His last words, deeply touched me... There I will eventually cry out in pain, and despair.) As the iris petals are blowed away by the breeze thrice and then shown Romeo who contunue to confess at Juliet. Romeo will eventually die while dropped his hand from Juliet's face. Juliet had a widened glance and shouted by despair. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (Neo-Verona is about to be destroyed, but...) The tower from the Montague castle collapsed little by little, while everyone included Conrad, Benvolio, Cordelia, have riding on the Dragon Steeds, flying in the air in order to leave from Neo-Verona. While, Tybalt, Curio and Francisco are sad about Romeo's death. They must to leave from Neo-Verona as Juliet mourring on his death and hold in her arms. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (His body became so cold that I called him desperately.) She then glanced at the dead Romeo and tried to call him in the last time while caress his cheek, and so his lips cold with her thumb. Juliet sobbed as her right eye with a tear flowed from her right face, she closed her eye. Tybalt asked Juliet to leave with him, but yet Juliet sis not listened to him. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (Together shall we be from henceforth until the end of eternity.) Memories in her mind that she had with Romeo during the sword battle against Juliet, then kissed at Juliet who had just been defeated. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (I remember that Romeo had prevented me from going to Escalus as I was destined to become the offering, that he had fought against me.) End of the flashback with Curio beg Juliet to not sacrifice herself. Juliet turned at her friends and cousin with an innocent smile. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (Then I, too, am going to sacrifice my own life for saving Neo-Verona... And staying with Romeo for eternity.) It was revealed that Juliet had still her own wings with green color on her back as she looked at them. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (I had wings on my back, which are proof that Escalus is still alive... So I decided to become the new Escalus tree, to save Neo-Verona...) She then touched her birthmark at her chest. Tybalt has a sad face about his cousin's fate. Juliet turned her head towards them with a smile and saying goodbye. Francisco grabbed Curio's fist firmly and prevented him from going against her last will. Then Juliet's wings are raisen at the sky while taking a golden color, Tybalt, Franisco and Curio leave from them by the airs. While the dying tree take a light golden color, Juliet hugged at Romeo with her eyes closed and smiling. They are covered by a golden light. While the golden wing was prepared to doing, Juliet took Romeo's hand and placed it on her right cheek, then closed her eyes. The pool of blood faded a little and shine. While the both golden wing are larger and higher up to the sky, Curio, Francisco and Tybalt are flying and went to the clouds. Juliet raise her head while praying to Escalus to becoming the new tree. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (The last thing I say to him is: to pray one last time to Escalus to become a new tree...) They are englufed by the light, then the giant golden wings grows and then take on a shape of a six-pointed flower above Neo-Verona where everyone can see, included Emilia, William, Portia and others. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (Neo-Verona has finally been landed in the ocean between the two continents, located in Italy... And after all over 400 years it has passed, nobody knows what happened to our original homeland.) Afterwards, Neo-Verona lands in the ocean between the tips of two continents, the light golden wings are faded while a large wave make splash and a rainbow appeared in the sky. End of the flashback and back to present, the sky endowed with magnificent blue color with a sun that rises brilliantly and the songs of the cicadas have been heard. Into the room with Mana is sleeping with widened mouth, with arms and legs spread that stepped at Sharuru's cheek to her annoyance, the blanket has been away from the bed. Hermione falls asleep in a deep sleep. Juliet opens her eyes and yawned, she took the tanzaku paper nearby as she thinking about her wish. Juliet: (That tanzaku paper... I guess what is my wish? It was the July 7th today, the Tanabata Festival.) She noticed that Romeo was sleeping while clung to her body comfortably, he had just drool on her nightgown. Juliet: (Romeo? Eeew, he's drooling on me!) She then caressed Romeo's hair while smiling and then just woke up. He raised his head slightly and looked at Juliet. Romeo: Hhn good morning, my Juliet. Juliet: Good morning, Romeo. She then caress on Romeo's face while kissed at his lips with a such passion, then broke their kiss and glanced one each other. Romeo: Love is heavy and light, bright and dark, hot and cold, sick and healthy, asleep and awake. Its everything except what it is. Juliet: Oh, Romeo. Romeo: Wait, it smells something stinky, and it's also wet in my underpants... Juliet: Hey, I feel something too! Romeo broke the hug while rising to check Juliet's bed. But by removing the blanket, it was revealed that Juliet had wet and urinate her bed last night, including Romeo's underpants and Juliet's nightgown. Romeo had a shocked expression in a comical way. Romeo: Uaaaah what is that!!! Mana, Sharuru and Hermione suddenly rose from bed after hearing Romeo shout. Mana and Hermione: Aaaah! Some minutes later, Romeo looked at his shorts soaked by the urine he had just removed. Romeo: And now, you had just pissed on my underpants. Juliet is in kneeled position and had a bump on her head, Hermione had covered her eyes with both hands and blushed in embarrassment. Hermione: I'd like an explanation of what you're doing here? And not to see you naked! Juliet: Excuse me, Romeo. I'll change it afterwards. Romeo: It'll be fine, but I hope nobody notices. And to say that today is the Tanabata. Sharuru: July 7th? It's today the Tanabata~ Sharu! We will write our papers so that our wishes come true~ Sharu! Some minutes later at the hallway, laughter laughs were heard located in the living room. Inside of the living room. Emilia: No you are serious, Francisco? Have you got those pictures? Francisco: Oh yes, I had those pictures with Curio! Antonio: Show me that! Cordelia: Look at that, Benvolio! There is a beautiful picture of us when we were at the beach! Lancelot: There was me who had caught a Okinawa snake that is venomous! Ira: Hey it was us three together! Rikka: There's even a picture of me, Mana, Alice, Makoto, Aguri and our partners together! Curio: Hey guys, look at the photo I took that you will laugh! He shown a picture where Aguri was sleep in the bed alongside with Ai while hugging at her pillow that represents Happy from Fairy Tail where she sucked her thumb like a baby, she was surrounded by sweets and sweets. Antonio and Regan: Wahahahahhahaha! Cordelia: Too adorable to see this little one who sleeps like a baby in her little bed! Alice: She's too cute when she's asleep! Aguri: *blushed angrily* Give me that! She rushed towards Curio in order to take this picture, because she is very embarrassed by this picture and had an anger glare and an anger vein on her head in a comical way, Curio raise his arm that held the picture. Curio: *smirked maliciously* No! Aguri: You stupid Tanuki! It's too shame with this picture, I'm not a baby! Francisco: I have something better than before! He shown a picture with Juliet has been shocked in a comical way with Mana, Sharuru and Hermione wake up suddenly as Juliet had urinated her bed. After the silent moment, they laughed. All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WAHAHAHAA! Emilia: My God, what is that?! Lancelot: That's Juliet is... Cordelia: She pissed in bed at 16! Benvolio: My God it's too shame! Looks like a baby who needs to change diapers! Suddenly, the open door was heard, it was Juliet who is angry. Juliet: You could not shut up, damn! Benvolio: *giggle* Look at the photo, you will be dead with shame. Juliet: Let me see! She took quickly the picture from Francisco, she had a shocking expression in a comical way. Juliet: Aaah it really me who had just wet in bed! Francisco, it's you you have to photograph to humiliate me! She attacked Francisco with a chair while he run away from her, Juliet had an anger glare in a comical way. Juliet: Get back here!! Later,Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:Transcripts